Love Isn't Always Fair
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Jinxx and Ashley are married but Jinxx doesn't think Ashley wants him anymore...
1. Lost in Love You Are

**So this was a request as well. Written for an Ash Purdy from the Facebook Fan Page :**)

* * *

I finished chopping the onion and threw it into the saucepan before stirring it. I glanced at the clock and sighed. Ashley was late home again. I twisted my wedding ring around my finger. I knew where he was and I knew what he was doing, or rather who he was doing. I knew he was cheating on me with Andy, but I loved him. I couldn't leave Ashley. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears prick up. I knew he would never love me as much as he loved Andy. I wiped the tears and put my iPod in, flipping through my artist list and settling on Asking Alexandria. I went back to cooking and hummed away. I loved Another Bottle Down. Ben's guitar solo was just amazing. I closed my eyes and head banged slightly.  
"Another bottle down."  
I started humming away as I poured some pasta into the boiling water in the pot. Arms wrapped around me and I let out a small scream. I always got too carried away in my music. I pulled my earphones out and turned around, smiling at Ashley. He didn't know I knew. I kissed him and could taste the cigarettes on his breath. I swallowed the tears away and leant my head on his chest.  
"How are you, my love?"  
"I'm fine, Outlaw. Good day?"  
He nodded. "Perfect, except for the fact that you weren't there."  
I smiled. "Of course."  
The egg timer went off and I turned around, scowling. I could see through his lies. I didn't know how much more I could take. There was still a part of me that hoped he would end it with Andy, yet the more desperately I hoped, there was a part of me that knew he wouldn't. I was always going to be the one that got hurt. It killed my on the inside. My heart was black. It didn't beat anymore. Not for Ashley. I dished up then put the plates on the table.  
"Ashley, baby, dinner!"  
He appeared and sat down opposite me. I swallowed hard. Should I confront him? I don't think I could face up to it. I gulped.  
"Jinxx? Baby? What's wrong?"  
I looked over at him. "I know where you were, Ashley."  
"I was with Andy."  
"I know you're cheating on me."  
He paled and looked down. "How long have you known?"  
"About three months now."  
He licked his lips. "Baby."  
I stood up. "Don't call me that."  
I went upstairs and started packing a suitcase. I should have done this when I first found out. I let the tears fall this time.  
"Jinxx. Please. Don't go."  
"Ashley, I've had enough. You evidently don't love me like you love Andy."  
I pulled my wedding and engagement rings off and put them on the night stand before doing up my suitcase. I picked it up and walked downstairs.  
"Jinxx, please."  
"SHUT UP!" Didn't he understand this was hard for me. To leave the only man I ever really loved? Ashley had been the first guy that hadn't hurt me. Actually, he had just joined the queue of guys that never really cared.  
"Jinxx, I'm sorry, please. I love you."  
I slapped him. "Shut up." I grabbed my car keys, iPod and phone and stormed out, slamming the door. I threw my suitcase in my car and just drove. I didn't know where I was going I just wanted away from that house and his lies.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. You've Got Me On My Knees

**Jinxx's Point of View**

* * *

My fists smacked onto the door and I prayed to God he was in. The door opened and CC stared at me.  
"Jinxx, what's wrong?"  
"A-Ashley."  
He nodded and stood aside for me. "I'll make you something to eat."  
I nodded. "T-Thanks."  
He shut the door and went through to his kitchen. "You want something, drink wise?"  
"N-No thanks."  
"Come on, we can chat in here."  
I nodded and followed him. I sat down at the table and hugged my chest.  
"Did you know about him and Andy?"  
CC's shoulders stiffened. "Jake and I both did. We wanted to tell you but Andy threatened to kick us out of the band."  
I sighed. "How long did you know for?"  
"About five months."  
My heart lurched. I thought he had only started the affair three months ago.  
"CC how long have they been doing it for?"  
"I think nearly a year."  
I sobbed. A year? We hadn't even been married that long. I thought back to our wedding day. I remember the looks Andy and Ashley had given each other and the way they had both disappeared for about an hour. Oh God.  
"CC?"  
"Yea?"  
"Did they sleep together on our wedding day?"  
He put a plate of food in front of me. "I think so."  
I felt my heart splitting in two and sobbed harder. He sat next to me and hugged me. "It's alright, Jinxx."  
"HE FUCKING LIED TO ME! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT OK?"  
CC flinched back. "I'm sorry."  
I sobbed into his shoulder. "I can't believe I trusted that fucking whore."  
CC sighed. "Try and eat. I'll run you a bath."  
I nodded and picked at my food. I wiped my tears. A whole fucking year. Even on our wedding day. I managed to get half of the food down me before I pushed the plate away. CC wrapped his arms around me and I turned around, sobbing into his chest. He held me close before helping me stand up and taking me to his bathroom. He stripped me and I just sobbed. I walked towards the bath and he helped me in, sitting on the toilet. I ran my fingers over my scars. He didn't trust me. He smiled at me and I curled up. CC sighed and came over before washing my hair. I just say there, staring at the taps. I didn't care anympre. He rinsed the shampoo out and started conditioning it. He rinsed it out and kissed my temple.  
"Wash, Jinxx."  
I nodded and he handed me a sponge. I smiled weakly and washed. I threw the sponge into the sink and leant back. I thought about it and opened my eyes. I saw the bleach and reached for it. CC smacked my hand. I swore.  
"Don't you dare."  
"Why do you even care?"  
His lips pushed against mine. "Because I love you Jinxx."  
I stared at him in shock. "W-What?"  
"I have for ages. When I decided to tell you, you and Ashley came out as a couple."  
I looked down. "Jinxx, please, don't do anything stupid."  
I nodded. He frowned.  
"I mean it."  
I looked up at him.  
"For me?"  
I sighed. "Fine."  
He smiled. "Thank you."  
I heard my phone ringing and I looked over. I could see Ashley's caller id and I looked away, tears welling up again. CC rejected the call and turned my phone off.  
"Thank you."  
He nodded and walked out the room. I sat, swirling my hands around the water. I closed my eyes and sat nearer the taps, feeling the warmer water there. I heard CC walk back in. I didn't open my eyes. I suddently felt CC behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I sat up.  
"C-CC."  
"Shush, Jinxx."  
His hand slid down from my waist and he slowly stroked me. "C-CC."  
"Like that?"  
I nodded and leant back into his body, moaning.  
"M-More."  
He kissed my neck, still stroking me.  
"C, fuck me."  
He smiled and picked me up before throwing me onto his bed. I shivered with anticipation and smiled up at him. He spread my legs and slid inside me.


End file.
